Rei's love
by Sa-kun
Summary: Sequel to Coming out. Rei finds himself the object of someone's affection and scared to death bacause he likes it, yaoi. Oneshot


Rei's Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

This is a sequel of sorts to Coming out, that featured Kai coming out to Rei. This time around Rei finds himself the object of someone's affection and scared to death bacause he likes it.

This is yaoi, so don't read this if you don't like it. Kai/Yuriy Boris/Rei.

* * *

"Kai?" 

"Mm, what Rei?" Kai turned around, and found himself with an armful of wailing neko-jin, sobbing hysterically. "Rei? What's the matter?" Bewildered and worried he held his Chinese companion. "K-Kaai, I-I… s-something's wr-rong w-with m-me!" Wailing, Rei clung even tighter to Kai.

Rubbing his back, Kai slowly led them towards their bed. "Shh, Rei, calm down… Shh." Rei felt drowsy, his bawling diminishing with every whispered, soothing word and the lulling, comforting rhythm of Kai's hand. Hiccupping, Rei sat himself more comfortably in Kai's lap. "Better?"

Rei nodded, sniffling. "Thanks K-Kai." Kai sighed relieved, stroking the soft tresses of Rei's hair. "What happened?" Whimpering, still sniffling, Rei buried his head in the crook of Kai's neck. "I-I was kissed." Kai felt Rei's body shaking. "A-and I liked it!" The neko-jin burst out crying again. "I-I was-wasn't s-supposed t-to, to like it!"

"Shh, you have to calm down Rei… Hush, calm down. Take a deep breath, shh, there you go…" Rei shakily took a deep breath, and another, calming down slightly again. "Who kissed you, Rei?" Rei's sniffing increased and his body shook hared, a telltale sign off impending tears to come. Kai hugged him a bit tighter, weaving his fingers through the black, silky tresses to calm him. It worked, not completely but enough for Rei to be able to talk properly. "B-Boris." Rei sobbed, beyond hysterical, feeling panicky and, and _wrong_, and cried his heart out in Kai's arms, eventually crying himself to sleep.

Kai lifted Rei with care, and carefully placed him back on the bed, tucking him in. Smiling sadly he pushed Rei's fringe out of the way. "Oh Rei…" Kai bent down and brushed his lips against Rei's forehead.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Kai startled, glancing towards Rei's sleeping form he slowly made his way to the door. Hesitantly, he opened it, peering out. "Yuriy?"

The redhead turned around, facing Kai with a frown etched on his face. He looked tired. "Hi." Kai opened the door and motioned for Yuriy to let himself in, before once again taking his place in the chair next to where Rei was sleeping in their bed.

Yuriy stood silently, gazing at Rei. "He's been asleep for long?"

Kai shrugged, glancing at the clock on Rei's bedside table. "Two hours or so. Since he came back." The redhead sighed, "He's the one I wanted to see, you know." Speaking softly he turned towards Kai's slumped, almost worried looking, form. "I expected as much. Boris filled you in?"

The aqua eyed youth nodded. "Hn." Kai turned his gaze towards Yuriy. "Mind telling me?"

Yuriy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "He didn't tell you!"

Kai shook his head sadly. "No, he came in, cried, told me he was kissed and eventually drifted off to sleep."

"Oh. He was. I mean, Borya kissed him." Kai smirked. "I gathered that much, Red." Yuriy clucked his tongue playfully. "Yes, yes. Anyway, he fancies him... Somewhere along the way Boris unexpectedly fell in love with the little Chinese mountain cat… He never planned it, you know? It just happened. After, after Biovolt… It was hard, they had given him medicines and, I don't know what, to suppress his emotions. It took him more or less a year to grow accustomed to it; humanity." The redhead's voice was sad. He shook his head, pulling himself back to the present he smiled ruefully. "Wanna make a guess on the last emotion?"

"Love?" Raking his hands through Rei's fringe, Kai whispered softly and glanced at Yuriy.

"Sort of. The correct term would be 'falling in love' type of love. After that year… How long was it? A year and a half, two years? Until we met up again?" Kai displayed two fingers. "Two? Mm, that's right. Two years worth of emails and telephone calls." Yuriy winked. "What a way to keep a friendship. Then the championships, knocking Borcloff down again, spending a couple of weeks hospitalised… Add another couple of moths to that- Huh?" Kai was holding up four fingers. "Four? Another four months until we were moved to this complex." Yuriy smirked suggestively at Kai, striding over and sitting himself in Kai's lap. "And two months 'til you asked me out." The dual haired Russian kissed his lover, "Actually, I kissed you the first month, so technically we were together before that." Yuriy grinned happily.

"I know. Hush! We've lived here almost six months now. That's plenty of time to fall for someone. Rei intrigued Boris during the first championship by winning. He had emotions this time around, and felt himself drawn to the amber eyed beauty without knowing what it was or why. Those four months provided him with enough time to sort out his attraction and the reason behind it. When we met up again he discovered it to be the strongest of emotions." Kai nodded, snuggling his boyfriend closer to himself and finishing the sentence. "Love."

Rei whimpered, tossing and turning in the bed, a fearful expression on his face. "N-no… I- s-stop, don't…"

"Shh, sleep…" Kai's attention was on Rei in a split second. Smoothing back his hair from his face, the Russian's hand was back in Rei's hair, weaving its way through the raven black locks. "It's just a dream… shh." Rei calmed down, curling into a small ball, purring slightly. "Kai…"

They sat in silence, only their breathing and Rei's purring and soft sighs breaking it. Yuriy watched his lover, the worry and something else, something he couldn't figure out, openly displayed on the pale face. Kai's eyes were focused on the neko-jin. Sighing, Yuriy ignored the stabbing feeling in his heart, and closed his eyes, hugging Kai closer and nuzzling his neck. In response he felt Kai's arm, the one not stroking Rei, hold him tighter.

"You love him." Kai nodded. "He- He's special, different." Yuriy chuckled, kissing Kai's cheek. "I thought I was supposed to be different and special."

"You are. You both are, in different ways. He's Rei and you are my beautiful, wonderful and utterly lovable Yuriy."

The tempting, full lips that Kai wanted to kiss over and over again smiled, and Yuriy flushed. "Love you." Kai smiled and kissed him, long and deep. They sat gazing in each others eyes, until Kai broke away, letting his gaze once again drift to the sleeping form of Rei. "How's Boris?" A mournful sigh reached his ears, and he felt his lover climb out of his lap and standing again. "Sad, hurt and confused. As am I. Why was he crying? I could understand if Borya was, but Rei? He was the one being kissed, not the one kissing."

"It's… Complicated." Frowning he faced Yuriy. "He was told being gay was a disease, crap like that, when he grew up. He never doubted their words, the Elders'." Yuriy raised an eyebrow. "Elders, you know… Tribe leaders?" Nodding, he gestured for Kai to continue. "They told him it was wrong and unnatural, he believed it. Until I told him I was gay he thought it was a disease… Rei isn't stupid. When he ran away from the village he realised not everything they told him was true. I told him about me and explained what I could… He's been dealing just fine with that. Granted it has been a year or so…" Kai smiled sadly, "I guess the kiss was too unexpected and sudden. He liked it though…" He added, almost as an afterthought.

"He _liked_ it!" The standing Russian was baffled. Kai nodded. "And now he's convinced there's something wrong with him. I'll talk to him when he wakes up… Tell Boris not to worry too much."

"Mm…" Yuriy turned, intending to go back to his own room and console an upset falcon. "Red?" The sound of his lover's voice halted him in the process of opening the door. "I love you." Yuriy smiled brightly at Kai, before walking away.

* * *

The next morning followed bright and early. Kai woke first, as usual, and showered before getting their breakfast. When he came back Rei had just stepped out of the shower and was getting dressed. "Morning Kai." 

"Morning." Handing over a bagel, he took a seat by the small table next to the balcony door. Rei followed and sat down in the other chair, smiling brightly. "Happy?"

"Yes! Today is the first day of summer." Laughing happily, Rei started to eat his breakfast. Smiling, Kai shook his head amused before starting on his own. "You're spending today outside then?" Rei nodded vigorously, his mouth full of food. He swallowed to speak. "I'm going to the park." Chatting softly they ate their food. After brushing their teeth and letting Kai brush his hair, Rei cheerfully made his way to the door.

"Bye Kai!" Skipping happily, Rei went for the park and a peaceful day in the sun.

* * *

Rei lost track of time, leaning against a tree he dozed and only woke when he felt something poking him. Squinting, he tiredly rubbed his eyes. 

"Is the kitty tired?" Rei's eyes opened slightly. "Boooris!" Whining he tried to evade the poking fingers. "Leave me 'lone."

"Nope. You'll catch a cold if you stay here any longer."

"Nooo… It's nice 'ere." Boris snorted, and hauled Rei onto his feet "I'm sure it is. But it's about to rain and cats don't like the rain." Rei opened his eyes fully, looking at the sky. Boris was right. The clouds, that hadn't been there when Rei went out, were now large and heavy, grey, dark and foreboding. "The rain is nasty."

They walked in silence, Boris glancing at Rei every so often and Rei staring at the ground, ignoring everything around him. They were almost halfway when Rei noticed an odd patter on the pavement. Small dark, round stains… That seemed to be multiplying by the second. _Oh no._ "It's raining!" Snorting, The Russian placed an arm around Rei's shoulders and sped up, rushing them towards the apartment complex the BBA were letting them stay in. They reached it just in time, no sooner had they closed the doors than all heavens broke loose. Water seemed to be pouring out of the sky, instantly drenching everything.

Rei smiled, relived, and noticed just how close the other male was. Blanching, he looked down, avoiding Boris' gaze. He heard the Russian sigh, and startled when he felt surprisingly soft and smooth fingers under his chin, tilting his face up. Rei closed his eyes. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and… Rei felt his breath catch.

Boris' cool breath ghosted across his face, he felt the other's body leaning in closer, fingers grasp his hip and the side of his face. Then he was being kissed, softly and gently. As if Boris was afraid Rei would run away again. Rei froze. He felt Boris pull away and still did nothing. Lavender eyes gazed at him, trying to decipher what it was Rei was feeling, thinking about, before taking a leap "Rei…"

"Y-Yes?" Rei blinked. Speaking hoarsely he faced Boris. More or less anyway, his head was turned in the right direction but his eyes were still facing the floor.

"I-I think I'm in, in love with you." Boris closed his eyes, waiting for Rei's response. Nothing came.

Rei's eyes widened, his heart was beating madly and his body started to shake every so slightly.

"Rei?" Boris tentatively opened his eyes. Rei looked shocked, surprised and frightened, like a deer caught in headlights.

"B-Boris I-I don't, I don't know… I have to, have to think…" That said, Rei turned and fled down the hallway, tears streaming down his face. Boris stared sadly after Rei and sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Hi Yuriy…" Boris' relaxed in the redhead's one-armed hug. "Well?"

"I don't know… He was crying again."

* * *

Pushing the door to his and Kai's room, Rei flung himself on the room's other occupant, who was resting with his eyes closed on the bed. 

Kai groaned, "Ugh, Rei?" He felt tears soak through his top and sighed, "Rei? What happened?" He hugged Rei, pulling his body up; Rei immediately buried his head in Kai's neck. "Shh…"

"I- He… K-Kai how, how do you know if, if you l-love someone…" Kai's crimson orbs widened. Shocked and more than a little stunned, Kai brought Rei's face in level with his own. "Rei?"

"He said he, he w-was in l-love with, with me!" Rei sniffed, trying to hold his tears back and only partly succeeding. "I-I don't know, Kai… I've, I've never…" Rei lost control over his voice as his crying took a new hold over him. "Shh, Rei, calm down… There you go, shh, it'll be alright…shh."

Rei sighed, calming down; he cuddled up to Kai and rested his head on Kai's chest. "Thank you… Again… I'm such a cry-baby…" The Russian chuckled, his hand finding its way to Rei's hair on its own, like always. "It's alright… It's not good to keep it all inside, you know?" Rei giggled, sniffling, tracing patterns on Kai's top. "I know."

Kai briefly closed his eyes, hating to break Rei's calm but knowing he had to. "Rei… How are you feeling?" Rei's sniffling increased, but not tears fell. "I-I… Confused, I feel so out of place and, and it s-scares me."

"What does?"

"Th-This feeling. I feel h-happy, and it's wrong! Wrong!" Rei fisted Kai's shirt in his hand. "I shouldn't feel, feel like that. It's not right."

Dread filled him, a feeling of foreboding, telling him not to ask, but he had to, had to know. "Why?"

"Because… Because it's not natural. I'm not- I'm not gay! It's filthy and, and dis-disgusting! Not something that makes you happy and feels, feels n-nice. It's not supposed to feel nice!"

"Says who?" Kai grit his teeth. _Not again_. Hadn't they spoken of this already?

"The Elders." _Stupid, stupid, silly Rei._ Kai took a deep breath, calming himself. Forcing himself to remain calm for the sake of Rei. "Oh? What's it supposed to feel like, then?"

"Dirty and, and w-wrong. It's a sin, a violation. Unclean. It's a, a punishment." The Russian sighed sadly, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Kitten, I thought we established that they were a load of crap. Don't care about them, they can't get you here. It's not wrong here, is it? I'm not like that, am I? I'm happy, and I feel so _right_ and like I'm finally belonging somewhere every time I kiss Yuriy."

"B-But you- I-I don't understand… They, they c-cured me!" Rei exclaimed just short of hysteria. Kai's mouth shaped a silent 'oh' in understanding. "That's what has been bothering you?"

"Y-Yes… I'm not- Kai?" Chuckling, Kai poked Rei's nose. "Remember what I told you when I came out to you?" He felt Rei nod against his chest and continued, "It's still not a disease. Not amongst humans and not amongst neko-jin. It's a sexuality, a way of living and being. A road to happiness, almost. Gay means happy, you know. Not sad or disgusting. Happy."

"S-So feeling happy is not wrong?" Rei asked, thinking it was better to be too certain than wrong. "No, it's not. It's a good thing." Rei cocked his head, he knew Kai was gay… And Kai was his friend, his best friend bordering on brother almost. Kai would never lie, but… _The Elders were crap, right?_ "Gay is good?"

"Yes. I'm good, right?" Rei smirked, feeling more cheerful already. "Hn. We don't have to exaggerate, you know?" Kai laughed, and swiftly kissed Rei's forehead. "But it's true, you always make me happy, Kai…"

"You too, Rei, you too." Kai sobered up a bit, "How do you feel about him, Boris?"

"I… I don't know…" The insecurities were pulling at him again, the Elders' words and teachings drawing him away. Kai's smooth, deep voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to the present where there were no mind controlling Elders. "Think of anything. Yuriy's eyes always make my knees go weak, especially when they're smiling."

"Promise it's not wrong?" Rei whispered, wanting Kai's assurance. "Promise." Nodding Rei spoke hesitantly. "I like his eyes. And his small smile…"

"How do you feel?" Rei gazed at him insecurely, fearful of his reaction. "I'm not going to punish you. I'm Kai, not the Elders. Kai." _Kai. Kai's safe. _Rei snuggled closer."W-Warm and fuzzy." Kai hummed. "I-I liked it when he kissed me. That's not bad, right?"

"No, it's not." A smile grazed Kai's lips. _Finally getting somewhere._

"I, uh, I- He's in love with me." Kai tightened his hold on the neko-jin, and started to unwound the white cloth that held Rei's hair back. "I know. Does it bother you?" Rei sighed, purring softly. "N-No… I feel happy. But I'm scared." Kai tossed the bind on the floor, the bandana soon following and started to run his hands through Rei's hair. "Why?"

"I don't understand why I, why I feel happy."

"I see..." Kai trailed off, thinking. "Say Rei, what do you see when you look at him?"

Rei fell silent, only his purrs rumbling, pulling slightly at Kai's top, more to occupy his fingers than anything else. "He's handsome. And strong… I feel- He's always making me smile. I get the strangest urges of wanting to, to be _close_ and, and I-I want him to hold me… He _feels_ secure… You feel secure and safe too, but not, not like that. He feels different."

"Do you feel light-headed?" Rei stopped pulling at Kai's clothing, thinking. "Y-Yes. And-" Kai smiled, "Warm and fuzzy. Your heart?" Rei frowned. "Beats faster. Kai? How-?"

"That's how I feel when I look at Yuriy, or when we kiss… Or when he smiles at me."

"But you're in love with-" Rei's eyes widened, panicking, his breathing sped up, coming in short, fast gasps. "Rei? Breathe, calm down. It's not the end of the world." Rei's shoulders shook and the wet against Kai's chest… Kai sighed, smiling. He was happy, not because Rei was crying but because he was in love. "Shh, don't cry… Shh…"

"I-I-!" Kai hugged Rei tighter, "I know… It'll be fine, you'll see."

"L-Love?" Kai nodded, "Yes, love."

* * *

Yuriy and Boris halted outside the door, hearing the muffled version of the conversation between Rei and Kai, and Rei's crying. Boris' eyes widened. "He's-?" 

The redhead nodded, "Yeah… Remember what I told you, and-"

"Take it easy, yes I know." Yuriy put his arms on his hips, glaring reproachfully at his friend. "Slow, Broya. Slow!" The taller Russian rolled his eyes, earning him a smack on the head. "Calm down, Red. I'm not stupid. It's not like I'd intentionally hurt him!"

"You'd better not." Boris and Yuriy startled, whirling around only to come face to face with a glaring Kai. "It's all right, Kai. I-I'm fine…" Rei's tired voice floated from behind Kai. "Or I will be…" Kai nodded, about to walk away. "Kai!"

The dual haired Russian froze. "Yes Rei?"

"Hug!" Kai sighed relived and walked back into the room, giving Rei his much desired. "Thank you… I-I love you." Kai smiled, his eyes misting slightly. "Love you too." Rei sniffed, grinning like a fool. Kai laughed suddenly, completely spoiling the touching moment "Looks like my gayness _did_ rub off on you, eh?" Rei hit Kai on the arm. "Kai!" Snickering, he stood and helped Rei up from the bed as well, who was laughing silently too. "Not funny." Kai smiled, sobering slightly. "Rei, Yuriy and I are going on a date."

"Yeah? So- Oh." Rei's eyes were impossibly wide, and he paled slightly. He and Boris always shared a room on those nights. Rei promptly blushed. And a bed. "Kai…" Kai snickered, "It'll be alright."

"If you say so." Rei looked hesitant but happy.

"I do. See you tomorrow." Rei gave Kai a peck on the mouth, smiling impishly at Kai's shocked expression. "Bye." Kai snorted, and walked out to his lover and pushed Boris inside. He looked sternly at Boris. "Behave." Then he took his lover's hand and closed the door.

* * *

"Hi." Boris waved uncertainly, leaning on the door. 

Rei bit his lip, sighing. "Boris…" If Kai says it's not wrong... "I'm sorry." Rei looked up, frantic. "No! I-I'm sorry, I didn't- I was scared."

"I shouldn't have pushed you, Rei."

"You didn't, and even if you did... I'm glad." Boris stared curiously at Rei, and cautiously made his way closer to him. "I-I didn't want to be gay, Borya… You kissed me, and it felt nice. I was scared." Rei looked up, his gaze had been lowered to the floor again, and was shocked to see how _close_ the Russian was standing. They were mere inches apart. "B-Boris?" Rei's eyes held a fearful gleam, fearful and something else…

"If I kiss you, will you stay?" Boris smiled sadly, slowly stroking the side of Rei's face with the tips of his fingers, the other's trembling very much noticeable. Rei stared, frightened and attracted at the same time. "You're such a scaredy cat…"

Blushing madly, the neko-jin slowly closed his eyes and tilted his face upwards. "No I'm not." Rei's whispered dare made Boris smile, hesitating only a second or two before bending down and claiming the offered soft, tempting lips. Rei shivered, but didn't pull away.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

Rei found himself kissed, groped and thoroughly snogged before the night was over and loving every second of it.

* * *

Fin. 

Read and review, please? Makes me happy.


End file.
